


No Mortal Power May Stay Her Spinning Wheel

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lies and one truth Ruby told Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mortal Power May Stay Her Spinning Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> Title from Dante's _Inferno_, Ciardi translation.

I can help you save your brother. (I wouldn't even if I could. You wouldn't want me to if you knew. He'll get out at the latest when everyone else does, when you and I ensure there's no longer any hell to speak of.)

Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know to get you out of here alive. (There won't be any virgins present. Even if there are, your brother won't let me do it. Even if he does, I can say it failed because there might not have been any maybe-baby sex but there are plenty of ways to have sex that don't involve maybe babies. Because it will fail. You need to believe that my way would have worked if we could have gone my way, and you need to see that your way and your brother's way won't work. You'll get what you want faster if you do things my way than your way, and the sooner I can convince you of that, the fewer people die in the process. I know you care about that.)

You're right about one thing. You are ready. (If we're going to destroy hell, it has to start from the inside, and it has to start with someone who can shake hell's power. Which I hear you know your brother can do, because you saw him do it when your demon father possessed your human father. I don't know if you've found a way to kill hellhounds and I don't know if you have a bolthole here to hide your brother in until the hellhounds decide they'd rather Lilith punish them than you kill them, and I can't take that chance.)

I guess I really pissed Lilith off. (If your brother would stop stubbornly refusing to cooperate with Alastair, he would be getting out of hell much sooner, and if there were any chance you wouldn't be stubbornly refusing to cooperate with Lilith, the killing Lilith part of this project would be happening much sooner.)

Just can't trust anyone these days. (You can trust me. I know I'm not telling you everything, but you'll understand. When you have all the power of hell at your fingertips, when you're willing to hear what the real goals are, you'll understand, and you'll thank me.)

 

You know what sounds good? French fries. (And ketchup—potatoes and tomatoes; the New World is a glorious place—and salt. Danger is the spice of life.)


End file.
